1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and in particular to monitoring content and application activity and convey information related to services.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Mobile devices, such as mobile communication devices, generally include a variety of applications, including for example Internet communications, instant messaging capabilities, email facilities, web browsing and searching. Generally, accessing the various applications and obtaining information about the content of an application or the level of activity associated with an application requires opening the application. In order to display the various types of information associated with applications, hierarchical tree models can be used to display similar information. User interfaces and displays for such communications are limited in size and the amount of information that can be presented and displayed to a user is restricted by the size of the display and the ease of manipulation of the device to move to different screens and tree levels. It would be advantageous to be able to easily view the quantity of content and the activity levels for applications of a device.